


While You Are Sleeping

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Post canon, could be platonic or romantic, could be taken as AU, human!Astral, relocated from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Despite being an amazingly over energetic young man, Yuma finds that he doesn’t at all mind the silence and stillness of the night. Especially not with Astral sleeping at his side.





	While You Are Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> _Holding your heart in my safe care I remember_   
>  _Soaring, entwined by the power of loves embrace_   
>  _We fly together you and I in dreams that we share,_   
>  _By what we hold within the essence of our souls._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> An Imagine Your OTP prompt ([x](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/65996388705/imagine-your-otp-lying-in-bed-back-to-back-naked))

It had been a short while since the duel that separated both Yuma and Astral, sending the latter back to Astral World, and the former back to his everyday life. Even with the Barians having been brought back as humans, Yuma had still missed his spectral friend dearly.

Upon learning that the Barian World was beginning to fuse with the Astral World, Yuma, Kotori, Kaito, the (now ex) Barians, and Arclights traveled to Astral World, only to be met by Astral, Ena, and Eliphas. Yuma rejoiced in seeing Astral once more, running and hugging his friend as soon as he could, the other gently closing his arms around him in return.

With all the chaos spewing from the merge of two worlds, Eliphas deemed it unsafe for all the children, and prompted Astral to take them back to Earth, and explain to them there what had been going on. Though, instead of heading back as an Astral Being, Eliphas told Astral to use the Numeron Code, to turn him into a human while he was on earth. This way, he wouldn’t be limited to staying within the range of Yuma or the Emperor’s key.

Astral had been on Earth for a couple days now, living in Yuma’s house. He’d adapted to human life easily, and was now sleeping next to Yuma in his hammock. He’d tried sleeping in the bed in Yuma’s room, but at some point in that first night, Astral had climbed up to the attic and managed to get into the hammock without waking Yuma. Needless to say, while Yuma hadn’t minded, he had been surprised to wake up with the other sleeping next to him.

Yuma was quick to learn that for someone who had never slept as an Astral Being, Astral was quick to fall asleep, and was a bit of a deep sleeper. At the moment, they were both rather snug in the hammock they both now slept in. It was a hotter evening, so the window was left open, and the two boys had opted not to wear tops to sleep. Astral sleeping nearly soundlessly on his side, facing Yuma’s window, his hands curled up by his face.

Yuma, on the other hand, was wide awake,for no reason in particular. It wasn’t bothering him though, he knew he’d fall asleep soon enough. He too, was on his side, his back against Astral’s. He didn’t know when he’d began breathing in time as his now human friend, but… it was nice. He could hear Astral’s nearly silent breathing, he could feel the other’s back moving against his own, and Yuma couldn’t help but smile.

He’d never been able to truly feel Astral like this.Sure, they were able to touch each other before he’d left, but he didn’t emit this… this _warmth_ he now had. He wasn’t able to feel Astral’s weight weighing down the hammock before. He wasn’t able to feel Astral sleeping against him like this before. Astral having skin now felt so different from when he was an Astral Being. But it wasn’t a _bad_ different, not at all. It was rather pleasant in all honesty.

Astral’s warmth and closeness was eventually what lulled Yuma into a deep sleep, a happy smile on his face as he reveled in being by who he considered his most precious person once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt and Title from the poem [“ _While You Were Sleeping”_ by Dustookie2](https://allpoetry.com/poem/3530040-While-You-Were-Sleeping-by-dustookie2)


End file.
